Sadie
Sadie is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. She is played by BerkyBro Episode one: Not So Happy Chatters Arriving on the island, Sadie starts off with her talking to Katie, but then out of nowhere, she couldn't find Katie. After running around and screaming for a while, she finally found Katie which was a refief to all of the campers. She missed the first challenge as a result of looking for Katie. Episode two: The Real Torture Begins Chris screams for the campers to come to the cliff. Sadie is scared and can't find Katie again. "I HAVE TO JUMP WITH KATIE" she said and she did. Katie and her jumped off perfectly but still got a bad score. The score ended up being 158 to 132. the killer bass lost and katie ended up getting the boot which left sadie in tears. She started screaming and going insane which led heather to butt in. Sadie and heather got into a fight that lasted the rest of the episode Episode three: Death In The Woods Sadie wakes up and chris explains the challenge which was running away from chef in the woods. When the challenge started all she could think of was katie and she said "KATIE IF YOU'RE HOME RIGHT NOW I MISS YOU!" which gave away her place and chef found her and tackled her. This led the killer bass to lose again and sadie got a marshmellow right away and was safe. Her and heather made up but she still thinks that heather is faking her. Episode Four: PaintBall War The night before the challenge, Sadie dreamt about Katie at home. She missed her so much. Sadie thought that the whole alliance should split up but heather thought otherwise. so they ended up going with heathers plan and Sadie got suprisingly far. In fact she got to the final two. During this PaintBall war or PaintBrawl I guess you can say a lot of different things happened. Sadie shot geoff while they were making out, heather and her found a bear and got attacked by it and lastly, slapped geoff in the face. in the end it was Lindsay vs Sadie and they shot at the same exact time which led to a tiebreaker. the tiebraker took bridgette and alejandro and whoever shot eachother first would win for their team. Sadie and heather cheered alejandro on, but he ended up giving up and surrendurring. this led the gophers to win and the killer bass to the campfire again. Heather and sadie arranged for alejandro to get out which did happen but zeke wanted to quit, so sadie and heather, who got marshmellows right away, cheered "DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE!" but chris denied to do a double elimination which sent alejandro packing. Sadie was relived he left. Episode Five: Total Drama Wipeout Sadie did not attend this episode. Episode Six: Rock-a-bye Loser Sadie did not attend this episode Episode Seven: Time To Def-eat Sadie did not attend this episode Episode eight: This episode was the talent show episode. Quickly sadie wanted to be a part of it. Sadie auditioned and got one of the three parts that were avalible. then heather wanted sadie to get lashawna's diary for her "act." Sadie and heather wanted the bass to lose so they can vote off harold to be mean to leshawna. Sadie danced and then broke her neck which made chris happy. this ended with a rating of 10. this made heather furious. they ended up winning which sadie was mad about and courtney ended up getting the boot. Episode Nine: Sadie was excited to build a bike but heather made Sadie make her bike before she could even start it. She made it nice and pink, which heather hated, and then turned made it gold, like winners. then sadie made hers, but it didn't do too good she fell off really quickly which led the bass to lose. she wanted them to lose again. Her and heather arranged for harold to go. Sadie was safe but harold ended up getting the boot. Episode Ten: This episode was the quiz episode! Sadie was good at the answers, but wasn't fast enough. the score ended up being 4-4 and heather scored the winning point. Sadie was safe this episode and lashawna got the boot. Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama World Tour (peanut gallery) Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama Underdogs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Golden Champs